


弄巧成拙

by DIiii



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉渣</p>
            </blockquote>





	弄巧成拙

如果他想打比方，他会矫情地说，“Henry的眼眸就像蔚蓝风暴包裹的黢黑深渊”，但此刻他什么也说不出来。

阳光成了虚假的仰慕者，它垂涎神子，肆意将光热洒向深蓝的制服，闪闪发亮的细密鳞甲被装点成钻石战衣，服帖地包裹Henry健美的肉体。

他迈着步伐，冷静而稳重，脚尖点在地上的每一刹那都像在烈日下点燃了一束火苗，放肆地发出噼里啪啦的声响。他的出现足以夺去神智，崇拜他的子民会肖想他的存在，卑微地伸出双手，渴望触碰那高贵而伟大的身躯。Ben想，没人见到这样的Henry还能保持冷静，在那一时间点，Henry和来自氪星的超人融为一体，化身神祇，将金色的灼热的国度投向一个冰冷的世界。

若把他的魅力与神性简单归为荷尔蒙的情欲性释放，绝对是一种亵渎。

Ben在心里自嘲，他该是着了迷。当这样的Henry出现在他面前，猩红的披风在风中灵巧飘舞，最后随着主人的停步缓缓垂在身后，Ben的思维有整整一分钟完全空白——他知道Henry有多完美，他该是为了超人而生的。

Henry与他的距离在不停缩减，俊美的脸孔上浮现了笑容，Ben即刻绷紧了身体，内心叫嚣的冲动差点倾巢而出。他在演艺圈混迹了那么多年，如今却连表现得稍微自然一点都做不到，他的嘴角抿得太紧，肌肉抽动，身子因为紧张而僵硬，简直跟一个情窦初开的青涩小伙没什么两样。Henry似乎也在笑他，但上翘的嘴角毫无恶意，倒让他觉得这俏皮的微笑像猫爪轻挠，无害，却撩得人心痒。

Henry Cavill，这个无数女人们的性幻想对象在休息时间找上了Ben，看上去也没什么要紧事，只是和Ben随便拉扯了几句寒暄。Henry阳光的性情足够令他们的交谈愉快，更别提他们共事了那么多天，不可明说的情愫暗中滋生、窸窣攒动，就在他们对视的一刻显露无疑。

工作人员四散开来，留给他们交谈的空间。如今，Henry这具由力量磅礴的肌肉铸成的肉躯不再高不可攀，他回到了凡人的世界，更何况那个幽默风趣的Ben还在身旁，他轻而易举地就被逗笑了。Henry开心随性的笑容十分讨人喜欢，两颗白白的小虎牙明晃晃的，看着十分可爱，肩膀也因为大笑而微微发颤，下一秒，他火辣的肉体就靠向了Ben，然后整个人自然而然地挨在了他胸前，亮晶晶的双眼盯着他眨巴，连眼尾都笑得弯弯的，让人猜不出这漂亮的脑袋中究竟藏了什么心思。

霎时间，仿佛有一双无形的手扼住了Ben的咽喉，他嗅到了Henry身上清淡的香味，在过近的距离里被无限放大，熏得让他头晕目眩。

他应该善意地推开怀中在玩闹的小伙子，可他没有，因为见鬼的Henry一直在对他微笑，浅浅的，像是易碎的水中倒影，微翘的嘴唇却显示出玩味，似乎在期待着Ben会作何反应——Henry深知自己的魅力，他也许在利用这点迷惑Ben，但谁会在这节骨眼上深究呢？

Ben动了起来，几乎是鬼使神差地，伸手抚摸上了Henry光滑的脸蛋，触碰的一瞬间平静的空间里像是激荡起了波澜，Ben能感受到电流从指尖炸开，火辣辣的，瞬间窜进他的血管流到四肢百骸。

该死。

Henry不是神子，但Ben从不怀疑他是上天派来考验自己的造物，如此优雅美丽，温柔又带着点调皮，还配着一副无可挑剔的皮相和太阳神般健美性感的肉体。Ben听见脑海里传来Henry的声音，教唆他越界，叫他抛下所有的自制力去搂抱送上门来的礼物，去深深地沉醉其中。他瞬时感到自己十分狼狈，却兴奋异常，他似是被什么东西附了身，本能的枷锁在此刻碎裂，使他再也无所顾忌——也许是因为Henry真的太过美好，让同为男人的他都心动不已，女孩们会愿意为Henry抒写赞歌，而Ben想采取的是更具有攻击性的雄性举动。

他想操他。

Ben的手滑到了Henry胸前，沿着超人制服上细小的蓝色鳞片纹路，滑过漂亮的肱二头肌曲线，最后握住了他的手。

相比之下，Henry的手小多了，乖巧地被握在Ben的手中。

厚重的钢铁战衣一时间成了最大的阻碍。Ben猜不到Henry为何挑这个时候，他们都全副武装，本该在空闲的时间里小憩一会儿，而不是像对偷情的小情侣趁周围无人的时候亲热。也许Henry就是想要这样，捉弄他？他不知道。他只知道Henry靠得更近了，将薄荷糖的香味拂在他脸侧，随后是低沉的，又似猫咪一般听不真切的哂笑，撩拨他鼓膜震颤发痒。

这具上帝馈赠的肉体如今献给了Ben，太阳之子的钢铁之躯软软地挨在他的身上，让粉丝们垂涎的饱满胸肌将标志性的“S”撑得鼓涨，和他坚硬的战衣紧密相贴，可Henry似乎并不满足，竟然淘气地挺挺胸，难耐地磨蹭了起来。

上帝。

Ben很怀疑，超人的肉体是否会像Henry这般柔软。

“嘘。”

Henry轻声安抚道，眨眨眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸迎向阳光，透着浅色的迷幻色彩。Ben从来没有如此近地看过Henry的脸，而此时此刻，他将一个活生生的、灵动的Henry看了个真切，每一丝肌肤纹路，包括以前幻想过的却不敢细细描摹的五官，每一个生动的小细节都被他收入眼底。Henry张开嘴——令人心生淫念的饱满双唇缓缓靠近，最终，两瓣蜜桃色的软肉轻飘飘地落在Ben的鬓角上，以一种过于亲昵的方式细细地吮吻。

Ben能听到理智之弦崩断的声音。他下意识地搂过Henry的腰，过于猛力的动作让黑发美人倒吸了一口气，敏感地颤动了下，随后勾起嘴角轻笑。

“Brucie？”

只是一句简短的称呼，就让Ben的阴茎抽动了一下。Henry还沉醉在角色中，Ben在脑海里笑，粉丝们应该好好看清楚，他们眼中正义与力量的完美化身、他们的神明，在怎样向潜伏于暗夜的蝙蝠侠求欢。她们所爱的Henry Cavill，竟会毫无芥蒂地将肉体交到另一个男人手上，任他抚摸亵玩，就像现在——Ben的手正隔着冰冷坚实的黑色手套，捧着两瓣浑圆挺翘得令人发指的臀肉，绝佳的触感令Ben赞叹出声。

超人制服该死的紧，将Henry浑圆的臀部曲线完全勾勒了出来。

他小心翼翼地捧着两团臀肉，试着捏了一下，便听到Henry低低的叫唤。Henry的美臀就和八卦网站上粗俗的评论一样，色情得不可思议。为何一个男人会拥有这样屁股，是想让女人嫉妒让男人玩弄吗。

Ben没来由地感到愠怒，手上抓揉的力度越来越大，两瓣柔软的肉团被揉出不同的形状，就连怀中的Henry也被摸到瑟瑟发抖，似乎是感到相当舒服。幸亏Ben还在工作中，坚硬的蝙蝠侠战衣挡住了硬挺的肉棒，不然那勃大的性器多半会吓退心血来潮引诱他的Henry。

四散的燥热已然烧得Henry意乱情迷，他抬起头来，脸颊染上了绯红，眼神中含着点羞怯。Ben是他的前辈，他们之间隔了11岁的年龄差，尽管Henry也不小了，但他仍害怕自己表现得像个逞强的毛头小子，徒劳地想要勾引比他年长的男人。幸运的是Ben早已陷入了他的柔情蜜意中，就算Henry打算用口渡过毒药，Ben估计也会毫不犹豫地将它咽下。

正午的阳光太热了，热得让人无法喘息。

Henry的红披风在身后飘荡，遮住了下方淫猥的画面。揉捏超人的屁股也许真的会上瘾，Ben用浅吻安抚着紧张的Henry，舔去他额角细密的汗滴。双手却力度不减地掐着他的臀肉——握紧，放开，再握紧，之后使坏地掰开水滑的臀瓣，长长的手指猛地挤进性感的臀缝，Henry顿时睁大了双眼，显然是被Ben的动作吓到了，他扭了扭腰，发现挣脱不开，只能认命地缩回Ben的怀里。

侵入他臀缝手指没有给他一点喘息的余地，隔着制服不停来回摩擦，并且兴致勃勃地撩拨起深处小小的肉洞。Henry呜咽了一声，一下子便软了身子。他从来都是个温柔而具有绅士风度的好男人，他结交过不少女性，但与男人是头一回，像Ben这种大胆明显的性暗示着实吓到了他。一种酥麻的快感从后方羞耻的洞穴蔓延开来，让他舒服得淫叫出声，这是他第一次感受到和男人欢爱的刺激和甜美，而自始至终他连衣服都没有脱。

赞美Henry臀部的人数不胜数，可真正敢摸进他屁股内的，恐怕只有面前这一个了。

当Ben手指来回探入深深的沟壑，偶尔按住洞口大力摩擦的时候，Henry爽得双腿都软了，勃起的阴茎吐露了前液，弄脏了他珍爱的超人制服。Henry感到羞愧难当，却抑制不住嘴里断断续续的呻吟，轻轻的，飘散不了很远，不会有人注意到他们的超人正遭遇猥亵，甚至夸张点说，他像是小鸟依人般依偎在蝙蝠侠的怀里。Henry的臀部是他倍受夸奖的部位，但没人知道这同时是他的敏感点，他禁不起这样的玩弄。

“看着我。”

低沉的男音侵袭Henry的耳膜，他毫无防备地抬起头，即刻被吻了个正着。

Henry睁大了双眼，脸不争气地红了。

充满了雄性气息的双唇压榨着他的唇瓣，湿热的舌头划着圈翻搅他的口腔，时不时含着他柔软的舌头吮吸，令他不禁发出苦闷的呜咽。他从不知道Ben的力气如此之大，尽管他们在片场比试过很多次，总是难分胜负，但他现在可以确定了，Ben当初根本就是在让着他。

因为在几下奋力的挣动后，他发现自己根本动弹不得，只能被动地张着嘴，接受男人湿漉漉的舌吻，津液顺着发红的嘴角流下，Ben就沿着那道湿亮的痕迹，一直从Henry的嘴角吮吸到颈侧，吻得他怕痒躲闪。更令Henry措手不及的是，Ben揉捏他屁股的动作越来越粗暴，到最后竟然双手猛地一用劲，撕开了他漂亮的制服，灵活的手指立刻顺着撕开的小洞滑了进去，直直戳向从未有人探访的蜜穴。

“天呐……Ben……”

Henry在接吻的间期呻吟出声，他的眼里浮起了水雾，后方凉飕飕的感觉令他羞耻不已，他没来得及担心自己的宝贝制服被撕坏了，因为如果此刻有人撞见了他俩的举动，又或是狂乱的大风掀起他的红披风，他那光溜溜的屁股就会一览无遗，展现出被掰得大开的白皙软滑的臀肉，以及紧张地一张一合的红色肉穴。

“我不会在这里上了你。”

Ben终于放过了他红肿的双唇，对着他的耳朵低语，“你要感谢这见鬼的难脱的蝙蝠侠装备。”

说完，他像是报复一般含住了Henry的耳垂，含糊不清地说道“但我也许会用手指好好插你，这是你想要的，不是吗？”

这是你想要的。

Ben的话一字一字地敲在他心头上，让他有种被看穿的罪恶感，这种罪恶感很快便化为极度的兴奋，令他激动得全身发颤。Ben一直隔着黑色手套摸他的肉穴，将那圈漂亮的菊瓣搓揉得红肿起来，Henry埋在他颈窝里，难耐地发出小小的哭音，他诧异于羞耻的深处传来的麻痒感觉，像是渴望什么更长更粗的东西将它彻底充满，撑得大开，摩擦拉扯他薄嫩的肠壁，让他啜泣让他疼痛，让他丧失理智变得不再像自己。

可Ben并没有打算给他最想要的，Henry感到无助，甚至开始感到不自信，即便Ben望着他的眼神充满了滚烫的温度，张狂而炽热的爱意烧灼他的身体。就连使坏摸着他嫩穴的手指也仿佛带着电流，施与他的快感如同一阵阵闪电，从尾椎直上而起，迅速蔓延至全身引发舒爽至极的颤抖，然后慢慢在闷热的空气中消散，化为浓浓的欲求不满。渐渐地，Henry竟能听见自己后方开始响起滋滋的水声。

仅仅因为Ben的手指摩擦洞口，甚至没有探进肠道，他就已经湿透了。

Henry睁开双眼，攀着Ben宽阔脊背的双手缩了回来，带着一丝犹豫摸上了Ben的脸颊，指尖缓缓勾勒紧绷的面部轮廓，水润的蓝眼睛始终凝视着Ben棕色的瞳仁。

明明后方的耻穴已经被摸得酸软，Henry的动作却相当镇定，他的食指点在Ben的唇上，贪玩的指尖勾勒出Ben的唇线，当对方张口想含住那根调皮的手指时，Henry立刻缩回了手，注视着男人愠怒的表情，眨眨眼，反倒笑得更加甜美了。

刺眼的阳光模糊了他太阳神般俊美的样貌，在晃动的热气流中，Henry讨好般倾身向前，用吻代替手指，轻轻含住了Ben的双唇细细研磨。这招相当受用，Ben高大壮实的身躯做出了最直接的反应，钢筋般的双臂紧紧箍住Henry的腰，过大的力度像是要把他掐碎，舌头顺势挤进Henry被吻得红艳软绵的双唇间，而Henry只是哼叫了一声，像块甜糯的大型蛋糕般被抱在男人怀里，乖巧地张开嘴迎合Ben大力的亲吻，没有一点反抗。

似乎是喜欢这样严不透风的亲密，Henry的嘴角一直保持着甜笑的弧度，慵懒地和Ben耳鬓厮磨，和先前那副害羞的样子迥然不同了。

Ben喜欢他漂亮而自信的模样，却也一直痛恨这样的他。依稀记得那些夜晚，他醉意微醺，盯着屏幕上那个沉溺欲海的浪荡子怒火中烧，他创建账号，泡在论坛里跟别人一样用下流的句子倾吐操进Henry丰满肉身的欲望，他不顾一切地发泄着——这见鬼的英国人不该如此……风情万种，那完美的肉躯应该被人膜拜而不该去出演情色勾当，他该被好好保护、疼惜、远离任何人亵玩，又或者，该被赤身裸体地囚禁起来只提供他一人凌辱鞭打，彻底地操干或是调教成名器。

发完这一通后，Ben总会感到无地自容，Henry真诚友好地待他，而他做了什么？

于是他徒劳地切换另一个账号，为他无辜的偶像辩驳反击，词句间义愤填膺，好像这样就能减轻他的罪恶感似的。

真是可笑。

“Ben……”然而Henry对背后的一切浑然不知，他沉迷于肉体欢愉中，窝在Ben宽阔的怀里扭动，柔韧的身子蹭得男人欲火中烧，他咬了咬下唇，有点委屈地说了句，“好热……”

说完便用手指拉了拉Ben的披风，目光飘向不远处的绿幕，看样子是想转移阵地。确实，完全暴露在太阳下太热也太冒险了，Henry肯定是考虑到了这点。

远处传来了窸窸窣窣的声响，Henry的心立刻悬到了嗓子眼，他试着挣扎了下，但Ben的表情却依然冷静，双臂牢牢钳制住他不让他动弹分毫，这让Henry不禁感到惶恐，连忙推了推Ben的肩膀。

他们都听到了脚步声，可偷情的始作俑者反倒显得更加不知所措。

“去那后面……我，我可以给你吸阴茎。”

Henry带颤的英音简直是最色情的邀请。

沦陷在Henry的蛊惑中只需毫秒不到的时间，Ben掐了掐Henry乱扭的腰肢，在他发出惊呼前捂住他的嘴巴，然后用披风将他包起来搂住，快步离开了这极不隐秘的地方。

之后的事就顺理成章地展开了。Henry仰躺在绿幕后的桌子上，上面堆放的瓶瓶罐罐被推到一旁，洒落在地，象征力量与动态美的鲜红披风此时软软地垂下桌沿，超人胸前标着S的部位被暴力撕扯开来，不规则的缺口包裹着令人赞不绝口的饱胀胸肌，闪现出蘸了蜜般的肉色光泽。而此时，Ben正埋头吮吸着右胸上战战兢兢挺立的红蕊，舌尖探进乳首上的小孔，收缩口腔猛力地吮咬起来。

“啊……Ben……天呐……”

Henry的呻吟很缥缈，与平时的声音完全不一样，像是从喉头里发出的气声，带着点湿润的哭音。也许是害怕被人听见，他偏过头，咬住自己的手背，迷茫地眨着浸水的蓝眸，汗水将他前额的黑发打湿，垂下软顺的一绺。他的感官被Ben彻底调动了起来，在阳伞的阴影下，他看着Ben伏在自己身上的漆黑而壮硕的身躯，男人英俊的外貌下张狂而野蛮的控制欲令他兴奋而战栗。他被Ben压得相当舒服，那是种被完全压制的折服感，近乎摧毁他的所有矜持和理智。

Ben的舌头不停地折磨两颗乳粒，似是对柔韧胸肌上那两点脆弱的小东西异常感兴趣，用粗糙的舌面将它们舔得湿润发痒，然后一下一下地吮咬乳肉，像是想从肿胀的嫩红乳尖里挤出什么，倒是把Henry折腾得够呛，不仅双腿被吸得发软，连眼尾都被生理性的泪水打湿了。

“Henry，你很美。”

恍惚间Henry睁开眼，逆光下Ben过于认真的神情占据了他的视野。那一瞬间他的心跳得飞快，Ben的眼神无关玩弄和调戏，严肃的表情令Henry张了张嘴却不知道说些什么。

这个赞美毫不做作，像尘封的宝藏揭露了一角，明眼人一看就能知道其中隐藏了什么东西。可Henry的大脑如今被搅成了浆糊，尽管他猜不出男人真正的心思，但他能感受到自己的身体在Ben赤裸的凝视下变得滚烫，他非常乐于接受这一切——他猜这就是自己以前瞧不起的庸俗情感，瞧瞧他现在也沉沦了——他喜欢Ben因为自己失去冷静的模样。或者说，他爱。

那只潜伏在Henry后穴的手指倏地加快了律动，一下子挤开蚌肉般紧致的小洞，翻搅起湿滑的内壁，混着Henry过度分泌的肠液传来咕啾的水声，Henry惊呼起来，无意识地抱紧了Ben。

“你很美，”Ben舔着他优美的唇线重复着，喃喃低语，“我跟那些不知好歹的家伙一样，深深地迷恋着你。”

说完他深呼一口气，没等还头脑发懵面颊发红的Henry回过神来，手指就找到了那薄嫩的敏感点，使出巧劲猛地一按，几乎是立刻Henry就叫了出来，声音尖细得反常。Ben毫无预警的戳刺差点把他捅出了眼泪，从全身各个角落密集涌上的酥麻感令他竟抽搐着射了出来，乳白的精液滴在自己早就濡湿的双腿间，肉感十足的屁股一颤一颤的，充满了色欲，紧紧咬住了Ben的手指。

Henry高潮的容颜性感至极，以至于让Ben感受到了罪恶感。他怀中的神子在急促地喘息，胸前和臀部的布料被撕开，披风凌乱垂下，不受日照的雪白的大腿内侧沾满了精液，神子遭受欺凌，无力地仰躺在桌子上，像是在哭，可他的目光闪耀如星辰，直直望向Ben的眼底，脸上浮现了射精后恍惚的微笑。

这幅美景太过珍贵，提醒着Ben是怎样把高不可攀的超人拉下了人类的情欲深渊，看他惶恐而青涩、却又喜悦地承受新奇的感官刺激，这份罪恶的躁动引得Ben再次动作起来，加快速度捅起了那可怜的小点，指头抵着敏感点使劲旋磨。

“不！不要……不要再……那里……”Henry根本说不完一句完整的话，Ben的指尖不停摁着他后穴最要命的一点，从那一小点辐射的强烈电流快感令他全身发抖，露出别人从未见过的惊慌失措。

这种折辱高高在上的神祇的感觉令Ben的施虐欲膨胀到了极点，他低下头，含住Henry红肿的乳头，大口吮咬着饱满的胸肌，同时手指发狠地抽插初尝人事的小肉洞，将透明的肠液连连带出来，把黑色的手套濡湿得发亮。

“见鬼的……操……”Henry含着泪控诉，用自以为凶狠的眼神瞪着面前得意洋洋的男人。Ben吸起那被摧残得鲜红的乳珠，拉长至分开时发出明显的水声，看着Henry因为乳尖的麻痒而抽噎了下，然后扯起一个标志性的坏笑，凑上前叼住Henry丰润的唇瓣，饥渴地吮吻起来。

Henry眯着双眼，天空投射下来的耀眼阳光被Ben强壮的身躯挡住，他躲藏在那片令人安心的阴影里，白皙的脸上飘着红晕，被动地吞咽两人的津液。

“操，我真想插你这多汁的屁股。”

等到两人的唇舌难舍难分地离开，余韵渐渐散去之后，Ben几乎是恶狠狠地说道。淫秽的用词让Henry愣了一下，但他随即笑了起来，又露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，甜美的笑容令人根本移不开眼。

这个男人，总是那么爱笑，丝毫没认识到自己此刻的处境有多危险，甚至主动分开颤抖的大腿环绕着Ben的腰，使自己湿淋淋的股间紧贴着Ben的胯下，同时伸出双手，以一种在向爱人撒娇的姿势和他整个相贴，然后缓缓扭摆腰胯。

短暂的休息过后，Ben的呼吸顿时被调动得急促，他感受到Henry湿泞的股间正摩擦着他肿胀的勃起，把他的制服弄得潮湿，饥渴地想要包住那根得不到释放的阴茎。而Henry微张的双唇则似有若无地擦过他的嘴角，却不真正吻上来，只是将温热的吐息喷洒在脸上，柔柔的，将人迷惑得血气上涌。

淫荡。

Henry有一具食髓知味的色情肉体，但和超人不一样的是，他绝对是性爱的老手。

而下一刻绿幕外头便传来了Zack的喊声，Henry立刻停下了勾人的动作，对着Ben眨巴了下眼睛，示意他放开自己。这绝对是最扫兴的事了，Ben身下的那股火还燃烧得猛烈，需要Henry用湿软的嘴巴或者小洞替他消减欲火，而他竟忘记了他们下午还有拍摄的工作。

可恨的是，Henry眼中甚至是带着笑意的。尽管被吃豆腐的是他，被撕坏制服的也是他，他却表现得十分坦然，下一刻就灵活地翻过身，从Ben的身下溜了出来，然后用红披风包裹住自己。他的双腿还在发颤，可Ben清楚，爱美的Henry脑子里想的肯定是赶紧弄干净自己——此刻他头发的定型散了，小卷毛四处乱翘，嘴唇红肿，脸上还带着泪痕，重点是光溜溜的屁股上沾满了湿漉漉的肠液精液，大敞的胸膛上全是Ben留下的吻痕和口水印，要是被谁看到了后果可不堪想象。Henry没有多做停留，只是回头调皮地朝Ben抛了个媚眼，笑了笑便跑开了。

Ben一直注视着那抹红色的身影远去，直到消失在视野中，他才无奈地坐回到桌子上。没一会儿，吃饱喝足的Zack就来到了他面前，疑惑地问了句“Where’s Henry?”，Ben耸耸肩表示不清楚，Zack也没有多疑，呼唤来工作人员叽叽喳喳地开始布置场景。

四周的吵闹仿佛都远在天边，Ben面无表情，脑海里充斥着刚才那副香艳的画面，他的Henry，那副绝美得令人垂涎的肉体向他展开，却在他浅尝辄止之后逃跑，临走前还露出幸灾乐祸的小恶魔表情，似乎在因Ben那欲求不满的窘迫样子而偷笑。

靠，Ben在心里骂了一句。他的阴茎还硬着，叫嚣着要捅进什么绵软诱人的小洞。

他会让Henry付出代价的，绝对会。

于是在第二天的休息时间，吊着威亚的Henry满脸潮红，悬空被Ben抱着操干的时候，他几乎吐不出除了淫词浪语之外的话，他那因为口交而红肿的嘴唇被野蛮地啃咬，而在头脑混沌一片云雾的时候，他听到了Ben的爱语，那简单的三个词令他再度羞涩地笑了出来。虽然这个大蝙蝠一直在恶狠狠地操他，可他开心得不得了，在男人那紧抿的双唇上怜爱地刻下好几个吻。

但Henry不会这么容易就满足，他在Ben的耳边轻轻哼了句“Daddy”，成功地把他们的性交引向了更加火辣的境地。

END


End file.
